Reunited
by FancyPsycopath.co.uk
Summary: When Clementine meets two strangers outside Savannah she reluctantly decides to go with them, after all she has nothing to lose, she doesn't have anyone else in her life that she knows. Or does she?
1. Chapter 1

"Goddamn it this is so boring, I mean Jesus Rick what do you expect us to find out here?" Daryl complained.

"Would you stop your whining, Daryl?" Rick yelled.

"Will you answer my question?"

"Well, some people left their cars out here, so, they might have some supplies."

"We're surrounded by places with supplies and we're searching cars in the middle of nowhere?"

"The safe places are pretty much run dry."

"Come on let's just- What's that?" Daryl pointed to a small figure which looked like it was resting on a fallen tree.

"I don't know let's go check it out."

Daryl and Rick approached the figure as it started to tremble, they could tell from far away. As they got closer they realised the figure was a little girl with black hair tied up in to bunches, wearing a red-y pink hoodie covered in blood… aiming a handgun directly at their heads.

"Whoa shit!" Daryl exclaimed.

"J-j-j-just leave me alone, please!" the girl cried.

"Hey honey, it's okay." Rick shushed.

"P-p-please."

"It's okay, are you alone honey?" Daryl asked.

"Mm-hmm." the girl mumbled sadly.

"Well, maybe you could come back with us, we have an extremely safe place with lots of people, maybe there's somebody you know."

"N-no, there won't be anybody, there's no one I know that's left."

What Clementine said made both of the hardened adult's heart's melt. "Oh, well, at least come back with us, you'll be safe there, we promise. There are other kids there as well." Rick smiled.

Clementine thought about it, if they had kids there, they must be good guys. But then she thought about the stranger, he said that he had her parents and that made Lee get bitten. She also thought that she had nothing to lose anymore. So she took her chances.

"Okay… I'll go with you."

"Great, so what's your name?"

"Clementine."

When the three got to the prison Clementine saw the gates open to the large intimidating prison, it towered over her like a shadow come to claim the sunlight.

Noticing the lack of light, the darkness made her think of all the things that had happened, the stranger kidnapping her, her being locked in a room and when Lee came to save her, he was bitten. She then thought about her standing over him, his own handgun in her hands, slowly raising up the gun and taking the shot, his last words echoed in her head "I'll miss you… I'll miss you… I'll miss you…"

"Okay, honey we're here." Daryl said interrupting her thoughts.

From thinking everything over she didn't want to move she simply moved away from Daryl and started shivering. "What's up?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, she doesn't want to leave the car all of a sudden."

"How about you go inside the prison, see if you can get help I'll try and get her out."

"Kay." Daryl walked inside the prison and was met by Glenn and Maggie "Hey guys, you think you can help me and Rick with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Glenn asked.

"There's this little girl. Daryl snapped his fingers next to his head in an attempt to remember her name. "Oh, yeah. Her name's Clementine."

"Clementine? What does she look like?"

"Yeah Clementine, she has curly black hair, she's wearing a dress with a hoodie."

"What about a hat? Does she have a hat?"

"Uuuh, yeah a white and blue ball cap with the letter D on it."

"Oh my god!" Glenn said, quickly rising from his seat with Maggie following him with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"If she's the girl I think, I need to know what she's doing here on her own." Glenn and Maggie ran outside to the car. "Where is she?" Glenn asked with haste.

"In the car." Rick said with confusion.

"Clementine? Clementine is that you? It's me Glenn... from the drugstore."

Clementine looked up from having her head in her hands while crying. "G-G-Glenn?"

Clementine needed comforting, and Glenn was the only person who she knew that was alive.

"It's me."Clementine made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What happened honey? Where's Lee?" Clementine started to whimper then buried her head in his shoulder while crying without being able to stop "Oh, sweetie, I'm so, so sorry."

Glenn lifted Clementine into his arms as she carried on sobbing and hugging him tightly, Glenn made his way to the prison.

When he entered the main hall of the prison everybody rose from their seats and crowded around Glenn who was carrying a crying little girl that nobody had seen before except him, and another person in the prison.

"Glenn, who the heck is that?" Carol asked.

"Her name's Clementine."

Hershel lifted his head up from his fixed stare on the ground in the corner and rushed over to the crowed "Clementine?"

"Yes?" Glenn confirmed

Clementine raised her head from Glenn's shoulder and looked to see Hershel, the man whose farm she stayed on before moving to the motor inn in Macon. "Hershel?"

"Well I'll be. Clementine?"

Hershel examined her face, the young girl who arrived at his farm happy as a small girl in an apocalypse can be, but now she looked like all of her happiness had been yanked off of her and been ripped to pieces before her eyes.

"What happened? Where is everybody?"

"D-De- Gone."

"Oh, baby girl. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah…" Clementine said sadly.

Glenn sat Clementine down on a bench then sat next to her. As soon as Glenn sat down she hugged him closely again. Glenn placed his hand on Clementine's head. Everybody sat down on the same bench as Clementine and Glenn. "So Glenn, who exactly is she?" Daryl asked.

Glenn took Clementine's hand and squeezed it "I met her before I met you guys, I was back in Macon. Her friend, L-  
Glenn looked down at Clementine and decided not to say his name. "Her friend, he saved my life but then I just left for Macon."

"Makes sense."

Glenn looked down at Clementine she had huge bags under her eyes she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Clementine began to yawn.

"Tired?" Glenn asked.

"Uh-huh."

Glenn took Clementine into the cell that Glenn and Maggie slept in and laid her down on the third bed in the cell and pulled the blanket up to her neck. "It's okay sweetie, it's going to be okay now, your safe."

"Thanks Le-Glenn."

Glenn smiled and sat on his own bed until she fell asleep and since a long time apart from some small times he felt good, and Clementine had once again, found somebody to care about her, and they were both happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Clementine tiredly walked back into the main hall of the prison to see Glenn, Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Hershel and Carol sitting around a table with an empty seat next to Glenn.

"Morning, cutie." Rick greeted.

Glenn got up from his seat and went over to Clementine and hugged her to his side. "Morning, honey. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, better than I have in a long while."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Glenn and Clementine sat down next to each other. Glenn noticed Clementine was looking sad, he wouldn't blame her, but she looked even more upset than yesterday. "You alright sweetie?"

"I… I…" Tears began to grow in Clementine's eyes.

"What happened?" Carol asked.

All of a sudden Clementine exploded into tears. "Lee…" Clementine crossed her arm on the table and dropped her head into them.

Nobody had any idea what to do; even Rick hadn't dealt with something like this in absolutely ages. But Glenn owed Lee, he saved his life, so now he had to make sure he would be as good as Lee was with Clementine.

"How would Lee deal with this?" Glenn thought to himself. He had nothing to do in the Drug Store when he got back from the motor inn, but he saw Lee and Clementine with each other.

Glenn gently pulled Clementine to him; Clementine accepted and wrapped her arms round Glenn's neck. "It's alright, kiddo, everything's okay." Glenn shushed.

Everybody stared at Glenn in a kind of "Wow where did that come from." Way. Glenn just returned their looks with a raise of eyebrows and a smirk.

An hour later. Clementine was thrown out into the yard where there were kids playing. She wasn't in the mood for playing but everybody had jobs to do. She sat on a bench and took Lee's handgun she had hidden in the pocket of her hoodie.

She inspected the chunk of dangerous metal in her hands. It was her only memory of Lee left. She started day-dreaming of the times she had with Lee. Although they were mostly when they were in a matter of life or death or when somebody had just died, but they were still memories.

Like when he comforted her in the meat locker. All the cold days in the motor inn and Lee gave her his jacket. Whenever she had nightmares, which happened a lot, he wouldn't care about sleep when she woke up in the middle of the night. His soul purpose was to make sure she was safe and happy in the undead-filled world.

Clementine felt a cold hand tap her shoulder. She turned around and pointed the gun at the body connected to the hands. It was Daryl. He had his crossbow slung across his shoulder. He looked happy, well, it's Daryl so, not to happy. But his "Smile" turned into a scowl of disappointment.

"Put the goddamn gun down!"

"The safety's on!" Clementine yelled, still being angry from the regret of Lee's death.

"Sorry, I was just worried that you'd blow my brains out."

"No, I'm sorry I… was just thinking about..."

"Oh, right, okay, well… why don't you go play with all the kids?"

"I'm not in the mood. I just can't anyway, all the boys I see are like my old friend Duck."

"What about the girls?"

"They just don't seem like they have anything in common with me."

"How do you know?"

Clementine gestured to a group of girls. Daryl listened in; they were all talking about how they miss their cell phones and makeup. Clementine had an annoyed look on her face. Everybody was like that in her school, they all cared about things that didn't matter and now it's a zombie apocalypse and they still don't care.

If Clementine asked them if they could have anything back, she'd bet they'd say all their technology. She'd just say her family… or maybe even Lee. That's what she thought about. Lee or her parents. To be honest, her parents never listened to her, they only cared about work, but they were her parents.

But Lee. He always listened, like when they found the car in the forest he listened to her not the adults. He always focused on her and her only. That's what got him killed. That's what she thought at first. She then realised. It was her. She got him killed. If she hadn't run away he wouldn't have been bitten.

She tried to talk herself out of that thought but it was no use. It was her and that was that. The news that she now realised made her heart break. She felt like she had ruined everything. Like the whole apocalypse was her fault.

"…Clem?" Daryl waved his hand in front of her eyes.

Clementine's world went blurry and spun around her. She started breathing heavily. Clementine saw a corner where nobody was. She ran around as far as she could and made sure nobody could see her.

She then slid down the wall and started crying as quietly as she could. She tried stopping but she just couldn't. She knew crying would just give her a headache that would screw everything up later. Not being able to stop crying, Clementine decided to let it out so it would be over sooner.

She kept crying and crying until she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Daryl? Have you seen Clem?" Glenn asked.

"I'm pretty sure she went round that corner." Daryl pointed at the corner Clementine had rushed to.

Glenn went around the corner expecting more tears. He was right. Glenn sat down next to Clementine and she laid her head on his shoulder. "It was my fault."

"Huh?"

"I ran away to this man, he said he had my parents. Lee got killed while looking for me. It was all my fault."

"No it wasn't, Lee got bitten only because the walker was too quick, and I hate to say it Clem, but were all going to die one way or another. But I promise you'll never have to deal with that ever again for a long, long time if not never."

Glenn got to his feet then helped Clementine up then wiped away the tears from her face with his sleeve.

Clementine trudged back inside with Glenn holding her hand.

What she didn't realise was all the children in the yard were gawking at her and had been listening in to their conversation.


End file.
